Here comes Robin!
by Lolington
Summary: An alternate take of Robin waking up. Robin wakes up in a large field after his sacrifice not knowing how long hes been gone. Read and Review!
1. Slept three years too late

_"...Robin?! Wait, what—"_

_"...WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _

_"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..."_

_"...YOU WOULD...NOT DARE!"_

_"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"_

_"NOOOOOOO"_

All Robin knew for the next three years was the darkness was the void

* * *

Our setting is a large field with large patches of green grass and a beautiful clear sky with bright rays of sunshine. This is no ordinary field though, it currently has one of the brightest minds in the Ylissian army sleeping in its broad expanse.

With a gentle breeze rolling over, it causes a certain tactician to open his eyes and witness a relieving sight.

"I-I'm alive? This is amazing, I've got to return to Ylisstol!" Robin sat up and stood up taking everything around him in. "Where am I?"

Wandering through this somewhat endless field he finally stumbled onto a poor, yet fair village where farmers tend to their crops and livestock. He walked into the center of the village hoping to find someone to help him with his predicament until he was met with a familiar face.

"Donnel, by the gods, is that you?" The enthusiastic country bumpkin turned around and put on a huge grin.

"Well, I'll be damned, if it isn't the great Robin himself. It's been three long years without you buddy!" yelled Donnel as he came in for a hug to greet the tactician himself.

"Oh Donnel, I- wait. THREE YEARS!" Robin backed out of the hug in dismay and with wide eyes started to ask, "How is Lucina, Morgan, Chrom, Anybody!" Robin pestered while grabbing Donnel's shirt like a mad man. "U'm well, I don't know, Inigo is dating Lucina I think." Robing stopped Donnel before he could finish.

"My wife, you mean **INIGO IS DATING MY WIFE!** "Get me my horse, I mean you still have my horse right?" Donnel put his hand over his heart. "I kept your horse mighty fine all these years, I swear it! Now go on, get yer lady back!"

With that, Robin was led to his mighty steed and he set off to the capital of Ylisse.


	2. A warm welcome

Finally uploaded the second chapter. I was delayed due to school projects and homework. Hope you enjoy! If you don't, I will find you.

* * *

We return to our hero tactician whose long journey continues.

"This is nice. Long roads, green leaves. Your friend's son is banging my wife and my daughter calling him daddy. Nice." Robin thought to himself. His thought were interrupted though by a shill scream emanating from the woods.

"If only I had a good conscious, I should just keep going." Another screech rang out. "But I should still help, ugh."

He rode into the forest where he found business extraordinaire Anna being surrounded by blood thirsty barbarians. "Let her go you foul brutes or I will… rip you in half!" yelled Robin kind of idiotically.

All the thieves started to laugh at the poor tactician while Anna snuck away.

"That's hilarious kid, now scurry off while we rob this merchant." Told the barbarian chief.

"Boss where did she go?" asked another brute.

The Thieves looked around confused.

"Now are we going to fight, or no?" asked Robin with heroism.

"Yes, no, I mean yes!" barked the Chief.

Both sides charged at each other at full speed swords drawn, except for Robin who foolishly forgot to bring a sword to a sword fight.

"Erm guys hold up" anxiously said Robin who stopped in his tracks.

The barbs continued their sprint towards the white haired man.

"Well, bye guys!" Robin turned around and jumped on his horse trying to flee the area.

Before he could fully escape the attack, an archer hit him square in the gut wounding our poor hero.

"Oh sweet baby Naga." Cursed Robin once he cleared the forest. "I got to find medical help fast."

Quickly riding down the path to southtown, Robin's vision started to fade and he started to feel dizzy.

He looked down and saw his entire shirted soaked with his blood. "I'm going to pass out from blood loss, crap" thought Robin.

He kept riding for a few more hours until he succumbed to his wounds and fainted on top of his horse.

* * *

[Meanwhile at the Ylisstol]

Knock Knock Knock. "Lucina its Inigo, open up!" yelled our main "antagonist."

The door swung open to reveal the Blue haired princess. "Oh Inigo, how great to see you come in, come in!"

Lucina lead Inigo inside where she showed him to a cup of tea with a plate of assorted deserts.

"Oh thank you, this is so sweet Lucy." The falchion wielding girl blushed at his comment. "Th- thanks."

"Maybe after tea we can have some you and me time?" flirted Inigo with a sultry voice.

"I don't know if I can do something like that so soon yet Inigo. I mean I still have Morgan who looks for Robin every and he died three years ago. I know you told me he won't come back but I still think I'm cheating on him. Just give me some time."

Inigo placed his hand on hers. "Don't worry Lucy, I will take care of you and Morgan. I love you so dear."

* * *

Rays of golden sunlight crept through the window waking the patients of West Ylisstol hospital.

One unique white haired patient awoke to the occasion and looked around his room. He saw what seemed to be an asleep Great Knight.

"Fredrick?" asked a half asleep Robin just waking up. The brown haired soldier woke and gave a great grin.

"Robin, you finally woke. It's a great relief our patrol found you when they did. Oh its great to see you Robin! I always believed you would come back" said an over joyed Fredrick.

"How long was I unconscious?" questioned Robin.

"About two days. I assume after you feel you will want to head for Ylisstol and make your resurrection known."

Robin looked at Fredrick in deep thought. "Fredrick, is it true Lucina is dating Inigo?"

Fredrick sighed and his tone got serious. "Yes, as I'm aware of Sir Inigo is courting Princess Lucina."

Robin got out of his bed with his determination for his wife returning. "How long will it take to reach Ylisstol?" asked Robin.

"Four days at best, but you still need to lie in bed!" ordered Fredrick.

Robin glared at Fredrick with look of authority. "I am the Tactician, I outrank you."

Fredrick's face went pale and he quickly got up. "I-I'll go pack my things, I'll be ready in ten minutes!" stammered Fredrick.

"Good, now go. We got a long four days ahead of us."


End file.
